closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment/Other
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment 1979–1982 Cphe78.jpg GW233H175.jpg|Black and white variant. Used on VHS releases of classic films made by Columbia. RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video 1982–1991 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 a.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png 1986-1991 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 1992 1992–1993 Columbiatristarvideo1992.jpg Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 1993–2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version IMG_9523.PNG|Coming Soon To A Theatre Near You variant CTHV 1993 Coming Soon.png|Coming to Home Video variant Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Rare Widescreen Version made for DVD trailers such as the 1997 DVD release of Philadelpha. New Line Home Entertainment 2003-2010 s1.png|''Amos & Andrew'' (1993) video trailer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1993_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1993 VHS tape of So I Married an Axe Murderer Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_1997_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Example of the CTHV 1997 VHS tape of Fly Away Home. 1995-1996 1995-1997 The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in 1996. 1996-1998 Columbiatristarvideo1995.jpg Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. IMG_9525.PNG|Coming Soon to a Theater Near You variant IMG_9526.PNG|Coming Soon to Home Video variant IMG_9527.PNG|Now Available on Home Video variant 1997 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. This was seen on DVD releases of The Net, The Fifth Element, and Happy Birthday to Me. 1997–2001 Columbia Tristar Home Video.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Version without COLUMBIA TRISTAR and HOME VIDEO. Feel free to add your own text on the logo. CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version Columbia TriStar Home Video 1997 graphic_comparison.png IMG_9528.PNG|Coming Soon to a Theater Near You variant IMG_9529.PNG|Coming Soon to Home Video variant IMG_9530.PNG|Now Available on Home Video variant 1999–2001 Columbiatristarvideo1999.jpg Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1999_b_Columbia_TriStar_DVD.jpg Columbiatristarhomeentertainment1999.jpg 2001-2005 (USA and Canada) 2001-2005 (UK and Ireland) The bold, glossy new logo for CTHE was launched in early April 2001 with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack just after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. The name was permanently scrapped in the USA and Canada on April 19th 2005 and CTHE was renamed as Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name in the UK and Ireland until September 4th 2006 at midnight when SPHE decided to adopt the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name worldwide. CTHE_print_Logo.jpg vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-00h38m41s237.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment.png CTHE 2001 widescreen early.png|Widescreen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2015-02-14-15h29m43s2.png|Full-screen version (early variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h39m30s245.png|Fullscreen version (later variant) vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view. wb-WrU1B5ruLtmo9cNeHFQ321428.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m36s55.png CTHE 2001 now on home media.png CTHE 2001 Now on VHS and DVD.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m55s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h36m23s242.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison 2.png Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001 graphic comparison.png Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2000_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Early Example of the CTHE 2000 UK VHS tape of The Bone Collector with its prototype hologram. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2002_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Current Example of the CTHE 2002 UK VHS tape of Men In Black II. Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_2003_Alternative_VHS_Tape_Example.jpg|Alternative Example of the CTHE UK VHS tape of Macbeth Sony Pictures Home Entertainment November 2004–present (USA and Canada), June 2005-present (UK and Ireland) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005.png Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png|HD version Category:Sony Corporation Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California Category:Special logos